The present invention relates to compounds for delivering active agents, and particularly biologically or chemically active agents. These compounds are used as carriers to facilitate the delivery of a cargo to a target. The carrier compounds are well suited to form non-covalent mixtures with biologically-active agents for oral administration to animals. Methods for the preparation administration of such compositions are also disclosed.
Conventional means for delivering active agents are often severely limited by biological, chemical, and physical barriers. Typically, these barriers are imposed by the environment through which delivery occurs, the environment of the target for delivery, or the target itself. Biologically or chemically active agents are particularly vulnerable to such barriers.
For example in the delivery to animals of biologically active or chemically active pharmacological and therapeutic agents, barriers are imposed by the body. Examples of physical barriers are the skin and various organ membranes that must be traversed before reaching a target. Chemical barriers include, but are not limited to, pH variations, lipid bi-layers, and degrading enzymes.
These barriers are of particular significance in the design of oral delivery systems. Oral delivery of many biologically or chemically active agents would be the route of choice for administration to animals if not for biological, chemical, and physical barriers such as varying pH in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract, powerful digestive enzymes, and active agent impermeable gastrointestinal membranes. Among the numerous agents which are not typically amenable to oral administration are biologically or chemically active peptides, such as calcitonin and insulin; polysaccharides, and in particular mucopolysaccharides including, but not limited to, heparin; heparinoids; antibiotics; and other organic substances. These agents are rapidly rendered ineffective or are destroyed in the gastrointestinal tract by acid hydrolysis, enzymes, or the like.
Earlier methods for orally administering vulnerable pharmacological agents have relied on the co-administration of adjuvants (e.g., resorcinols and non-ionic surfactants such as polyoxyethylene oleyl ether and n-hexadecylpolyethylene ether) to increase artificially the permeability of the intestinal walls, as well as the co-administration of enzymatic inhibitors (e.g., pancreatic trypsin inhibitors, diisopropylfluorophosphate (DFF) and trasylol) to inhibit enzymatic degradation.
Liposomes have also been described as drug delivery systems for insulin and heparin. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,754; Patel et al. (1976), FEBS Letters, Vol. 62, pg. 60; and Hashimoto et al. (1979), Endocrinology Japan, Vol. 26, pg. 337.
However, broad spectrum use of such drug delivery systems is precluded because: (1) the systems require toxic amounts of adjuvants or inhibitors; (2) suitable low molecular weight cargos, i.e. active agents, are not available; (3) the systems exhibit poor stability and inadequate shelf life; (4) the systems are difficult to manufacture; (5) the systems fail to protect the active agent (cargo); (6) the systems adversely alter the active agent; or (7) the systems fail to allow or promote absorption of the active agent.
More recently, microspheres of artificial polymers of mixed amino acids (proteinoids) have been used to deliver pharmaceuticals. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,673 describes drug-containing proteinoid microsphere carriers as well as methods for their preparation and use. These proteinoid microspheres are useful for the delivery of a number of active agents.
There is still a need in the art for simple, inexpensive delivery systems which are easily prepared and which can deliver a broad range of active agents.
Compounds and compositions which are useful in the delivery of active agents are provided. These compositions include at least one active agent, preferably a biologically or chemically active agent, and at least one of the following compounds 1-193, or salts thereof. 
Compositions comprising the carrier compounds discussed above and active agents are effective in delivering active agents to selected biological systems.
The specific compositions of the present invention include an active agent and a carrier. These compositions may be used to deliver various active agents through various biological, chemical, and physical barriers and are particularly suited for delivering active agents which are subject to environmental degradation. The compositions of the subject invention are particularly useful for delivering or administering biologically or chemically active agents to any animals such as birds including, but not limited to, chickens; mammals, such as primates and particularly humans; and insects.
Other advantages of the present invention include the use of easy to prepare, inexpensive raw materials. The compositions and the formulation methods of the present invention are cost effective, simple to perform, and amenable to industrial scale up for commercial production.
Subcutaneous, sublingual, and intranasal coadministration of an active agent, such as, for example, recombinant human growth hormone (rhGH); salmon calcitonin; heparin, including, but not limited to, low molecular weight heparin; parathyroid hormone; and compounds in compositions as described herein result in an increased bioavailability of the active agent compared to administration of the active agent alone.
Active Agents
Active agents suitable for use in the present invention include biologically or chemically active agents, chemically active agents, including, but not limited to, fragrances, as well as other active agents such as, for example, cosmetics.
Biologically or chemically active agents include, but are not limited to, pesticides, pharmacological agents, and therapeutic agents. For example, biologically or chemically active agents suitable for use in the present invention include, but are not limited to, peptides, and particularly small peptides; hormones, and particularly hormones which by themselves do not or only a fraction of the administered dose passes through the gastrointestinal mucosa and/or are susceptible to chemical cleavage by acids and enzymes in the gastro-intestinal tract; polysaccharides, and particularly mixtures of muco-polysaccharides; carbohydrates; lipids; or any combination thereof. Further examples include, but are not limited to, human growth hormones; bovine growth hormones; growth releasing hormones; interferons; interleukin-II; insulin; heparin, and particularly low molecular weight heparin; calcitonin; erythropoietin; atrial naturetic factor; antigens; monoclonal antibodies; somatostatin; adrenocorticotropin, gonadotropin releasing hormone; oxytocin; vasopressin; cromolyn sodium (sodium or disodium chromoglycate); vancomycin; desferrioxamine (DFO); parathyroid hormone anti-microbials, including, but not limited to anti-fungal agents; or any combination thereof.
Carriers
Although compounds 1-193 above have been found to act as carriers for the oral delivery of biologically or chemically active agents, special mention is made of compounds 9, 35, 64, 67, 79, 102, 109, 111, 117, 122, 136, and 141, above.
Properties of compounds 1-193 are listed in Table 1, below.
These carrier compounds or poly amino acids, and peptides, including the amino acids, may be used to deliver active agents including, but not limited to, biologically or chemically active agents such as for example, pharmacological and therapeutic agents.
An amino acid is any carboxylic acid having at least one free amine group and includes naturally occurring and synthetic amino acids.
Poly amino acids are either peptides or two or more amino acids linked by a bond formed by other groups which can be linked, e.g. an ester, anhydride, or an anhydride linkage.
Peptides are two or more amino acids joined by a peptide bond. Peptides can vary in length from dipeptides with two amino acids to poly peptides with several hundred amino acids. See Chambers Biological Dictionary, editor Peter M. B. Walker, Cambridge, England: Chambers Cambridge, 1989, page 215. Special mention is made of di-peptides, tri-peptides, tetra-peptides, and penta-peptides.
Salts such as, for example, sodium salt of these carrier compounds can be used as well.
Many of the compounds described herein are derived from amino acids.
Many of the compounds of the present invention can be readily prepared from amino acids including, but not limited to, aminocaprylic acid, butyrylhydroxaminic acid, aminophenylbutyric acid, aminophenylhexanoic acid, aminophenylpropionic acid, amino salicylic acid, aminophenylsuccinic acid, aminononanic acid, aminonicotinic acid, amino valenic acid, aminophenylacetic acid, aminocaproic acid, aminoundecanoic acid, aminoheptanoic acid, aminohydroxybenzoic acid, and aminodecanoic acid by methods within the skill of those in the art based upon the present disclosure and the methods described in U.S. patent application Serial No. 60/017,902, filed Mar. 29, 1996; Ser. No. 08/414,654, filed Mar. 31, 1995; Ser. No. 08/335,148, filed Oct. 25, 1994; and No. 60/003,111, filed Sep. 1, 1995.
For example, these compounds may be prepared by reacting the single acid with the appropriate agent which reacts with free amino moiety present in the amino acids to form amides. Protecting groups may be used to avoid unwanted side reactions as would be known to those skilled in the art.
The carrier compound may be purified by recrystallization or by fractionation on solid column supports. Suitable recrystallization solvent systems include acetonitrile, methanol and tetrahydrofuran. Fractionation may be performed on a suitable solid column supports such as alumina, using methanol/n-propanol mixtures as the mobile phase; reverse phase column supports using trifluoroacetic acid/acetonitrile mixtures as the mobile phase; and ion exchange chromatography using water as the mobile phase. When anion exchange chromatography is performed, preferably a subsequent 0-500 mM sodium chloride gradient is employed.
Delivery Systems
The compositions of the present invention may include one or more active agents.
In one embodiment, compounds or salts of compounds 1-193 or poly amino acids or peptides that include at least one of these compounds or salts may be used directly as a delivery carrier by simply mixing one or more compound or salt, poly amino acid or peptide with the active agent prior to administration.
The administration mixtures are prepared by mixing an aqueous solution of the carrier with an aqueous solution of the active ingredient, just prior to administration. Alternatively, the carrier and the biologically or chemically active ingredient can be admixed during the manufacturing process. The solutions may optionally contain additives such as phosphate buffer salts, citric acid, acetic acid, gelatin, and gum acacia.
Stabilizing additives may be incorporated into the carrier solution. With some drugs, the presence of such additives promotes the stability and dispersibility of the agent in solution.
The stabilizing additives may be employed at a concentration ranging between about 0.1 and 5% (W/V), preferably about 0.5% (W/V). Suitable, but non-limiting, examples of stabilizing additives include gum acacia, gelatin, methyl cellulose, polyethylene glycol, carboxylic acids and salts thereof, and polylysine. The preferred stabilizing additives are gum acacia, gelatin and methyl cellulose.
The amount of active agent is an amount effective to accomplish the purpose of the particular active agent. The amount in the composition typically is a pharmacologically, biologically, therapeutically, or chemically effective amount. However, the amount can be less than a pharmacologically, biologically, therapeutically, or chemically effective amount when the composition is used in a dosage unit form, such as a capsule, a tablet or a liquid, because the dosage unit form may contain a multiplicity of carrier/biologically or chemically active agent compositions or may contain a divided pharmacologically, biologically, therapeutically, or chemically effective amount. The total effective amounts can then be administered in cumulative units containing, in total, pharmacologically, biologically, therapeutically or chemically active amounts of biologically or pharmacologically active agent.
The total amount of active agent, and particularly biologically or chemically active agent, to be used can be determined by those skilled in the art. However, it has surprisingly been found that with some biologically or chemically active agents, the use of the presently disclosed carriers provides extremely efficient delivery, particularly in oral, intranasal, sublingual, intraduodenal, or subcutaneous systems. Therefore, lower amounts of biologically or chemically active agent than those used in prior dosage unit forms or delivery systems can be administered to the subject, while still achieving the same blood levels and therapeutic effects.
The amount of carrier in the present composition is a delivery effective amount and can be determined for any particular carrier or biologically or chemically active agent by methods known to those skilled in the art.
Dosage unit forms can also include any of excipients; diluents; disintegrants; lubricants; plasticizers; colorants; and dosing vehicles, including, but not limited to water, 1,2-propane diol, ethanol, olive oil, or any combination thereof.
Administration of the present compositions or dosage unit forms preferably is oral or by intraduodenal injection.
The delivery compositions of the present invention may also include one or more enzyme inhibitors. Such enzyme inhibitors include, but are not limited to, compounds such as actinonin or epiactinonin and derivatives thereof. These compounds have the formulas below: 
Derivatives of these compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,384. Actinonin derivatives have the formula: 
wherein R5 is sulfoxymethyl or carboxyl or a substituted carboxy group selected from carboxamide, hydroxyaminocarbonyl and alkoxycarbonyl groups; and R6 is hydroxyl, alkoxy, hydroxyamino or sulfoxyamino group. Other enzyme inhibitors include, but are not limited to, aprotinin (Trasylol) and Bowman-Birk inhibitor.
The compounds and compositions of the subject invention are useful for administering biologically or chemically active agents to any animals such as birds; mammals, such as primates and particularly humans; and insects. The system is particularly advantageous for delivering chemically or biologically or chemically active agents which would otherwise be destroyed or rendered less effective by conditions encountered before the active agent its target zone (i.e. the area in which the active agent of the delivery composition are to be released) and within the body of the animal to which they are administered. Particularly, the compounds and compositions of the present invention are useful in orally administering active agents, especially those which are not ordinarily orally deliverable.